Talk:Kano
Allies and Enemies Please make sure that all of the allies and enemies for any character are verifiable. Just because two individuals are both "good guys" doesn't necessarily make them allies. Just because they could be allies doesn't mean they are. Make sure they've met at some point in the series (for instance, have been in the same game, excluding Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) and would likely be allies (for instance, were both good guys in the same game at the same time). Both being on the "Forces of Light" or the "Forces of Darkness" during Mortal Kombat: Armageddon shouldn't count, otherwise the allies and enemies list of all characters would be overflowing, and would defeat the purpose. The goals of all allies and enemies list should be to provide a short, succinct list of characters. For example: *Sindel would likely be allies with Ashrah because they were both good guys in Mortal Kombat: Deception, and were seen working together in Shujinko's ending. * Sindel would not likely be allies with Kai; despite the fact that they're both good guys, they never appeared in the same game (save for Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) and were never shown working together. They may be on the same side, fighting for the same goals, but they may never have even met. *Sindel would not be enemies with Jarek. Even though they're on opposing sides, it is likely that they never even met before. And, despite the fact that Sindel would oppose everything Jarek stands for, she has never developed any specific rivalry or hatred for him, like she would've for the villains in the games she was in. If I have made a correction to the list of allies or enemies that you think is unjust or wrong, please comment about it here so we can discuss it before making and further edits. Thank you. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 17:47, September 3, 2010 (UTC) GALLERY??? Some pages need a gallery and this is 1 of them because of having too many photos on the page could make it from a great page to a low bad page so if there are many pictures theres only 2 answers to make the pages better 1. Take non-necessary pictures from a page 2. Make a gallery in a page and transfer the pictures into it Thank you for reading Scorp zero 09:50, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Fix Kano's Page Please Not sure how to fix it. It's a bit messed up for some reason, not sure why. It looks fine when you look at past edits but when you are looking at the page itself the table is jutting out to the left. Azeruth 03:34, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Battle Cry I don't think Kano actually has a battle cry. He says "In a tick!" during story mode, but when I faced him in the ladder, he was just playing with his knives, I didn't hear any words. --Azeruth 21:26, April 22, 2011 (UTC) No eye laser attack in Mortal Kombat 9 It's kinda stupid that he can't use his signature move, shooting a damn laser out of his eye, why the hell not? He did it to Sonya in story mode Piece of trivia needlessly deleted. A section of trivia was deleted with no good reason provided as to why. Granted, the trivia, which stated that Kano's favorite food is White Castle hamburgers, may have looked like vandalism, but I assure you this is real trivia. Rich Divizio said it, I did not make it up. I am no vandal. The proof is in the bottom of the text in this image. I wouldn't care if someone had at least provided a reason as to why it warranted deletion. -Rm2kking 19:42, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Re-added it. This time with a reference link. Read the article before you consider deleting, and if you do delete, give me a good reason why. -Rm2kking 16:02, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Finishers add, if you like [[User:GunBlazer|'Gun']][[User talk:GunBlazer|'Blazer']] 01:03, May 12, 2011 (UTC) thumb|300px|right|All Kano Finishers in MK 2011